My Own Little World
by Mechan Anical
Summary: A Young eighth grader with his parents gone on a business trip and a couple of brothers and sisters find a sweet surprise when the mane six show up in their living room as humans. Read to find out how Allen and his sisters and brothers take on an over filled house and the mane six need to get some education from earth!


**Hello audience. Funny seeing me again, aint it? Well, this lazy ass has a new story. I hit a writers block on the other one. . . but I now shall create a new story. I have another I want to start as well based off of another story, which is a new style that I see as growing. Do not fret, the other story shall continue.**

**This new style is indeed a growing type. A couple of other stories have done this. so. . . I shall indeed create a new story, because I can't get THIS out of my head.**

**A short summary would be: A kid with a normal human life gets the chance of a lifetime with the ponies. . . but as humans. The mane six, plus maybe a few more, get teleported here to earth mysteriously and I, being the awesome person I am, take them in. though, I am using a different name and all round character than Cooper from my other story(s), 6 for 6. and the beginning of A New Mind.**

**anywho, if you wanna see a certain something done in the story or Author notes, like me complaining about my brother, just put it in a review. I shall look over it while I stroke my chin and concur if I shall or shan't do said thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything MLP related but my OC's. And my bed. And a bow and arrow. And a bb gun. And a desk. And a laptop. And. . . MORE!**

**Well. . . here goes nothing!**

**Chapter one: My life as an average brony.**

The beams of light struck through the heavens furiously as light contacted the earth. It bled through the unforgiving clouds, and made a beautiful sight to see. The light sung to the day as a chorus that was simply divine. The chanting plants and leaves begged for more. They shouted, _Encore!, _into the wind that carried their chants into the heavens above.

The beams of light known as the stairways to heaven. People gazed upon them as if they were signs that a higher entity was indeed among us. Hopes and dreams were fabricated on the belief of the all knowing and all powerful being that led us through the dark. To some, beacons of light in the dark night and fog. To others, a sign of beauty, that this world is not as bad as made out to be.

Why is it that the blind see the light, but the open eyed and minded see only the dark?

If you sit in a tunnel. . . what do you see? Is it lit? Is it void of life and light? Or is it simply. . . there? It's not light. It's not dark. It has life yet no life at all. . . but how could you tell?

Why in this world is it so hard to believe in even the ones you hold near and dear? Why can you not see that inside the ones around you there is little hope? The ones who claim to see the future have not seen it first hand. They had established it themselves, and know that it holds mystery still wrapped in the history of the future threads. They know if you will see pain if you have not learned from it yet.

Those who claim to have seen entities. Ghastly ghouls of the dark that some refer to as. . . ghosts. The spirits. . . they see you in life and death. They shake you hand as you die. They rattle your bones if you find them as you live. Only if they are hostile must you fear them. They are everywhere. Why do you always feel as if you are watched? . . . because. . . you are.

So, now you know a fraction of the depths of the mind of the young eighth grader: Allen.

. . .

The metal hunk on wheels drove across the rode and splashed puddles onto the side walk. The rain had recently passed and left the firm tight ground weak and loose with liquid in the cracks of the earth. The wheels of rubber turned and flashed the suns reflection across structures and other cars. Trees stood around our car as we passed them by one by one. For once in my life, I decided to just have peace with my family. We drove in a van from a long time ago. I think we refer to it as a hippie van. It's the old volts wagon one. It was very retro. It was glossy red and white. I sat in the far back with my two sisters to my right. My two brothers sat in front of me, and in front of them were my mother and father.

Our family had gone out this evening to diner. My mother and father would be away for a while. In fact. . . they had to go away for over a year at the least. The sheer thought left me dumbfounded. In all my years of being alive; knowing my friends, the couple I had, made me into an intelligent person ready to face anything. I knew how to care for myself. . . but you see, there was one thing.

Being youngest in a family is hard. You have absolutely no authority. Everyone else. . . rules you, so to speak. Of course, I can get away with more. I am the favorite, next to concord and harmony. My mother and father loved those names. They meant something more to them than names. But, they shared the same prospect.

They both meant to belong with each other. Concord is peace, equality, and organization. Harmony is all of those also. They live up to their names.

My brothers names were indeed different. My oldest brother and the oldest of the family, at age 17 and 6/8ths, for him to be exact, was named Alexander. My other brother, who was the middle child, was named Henry.

I am named Allen. I could handle myself nicely. And I always choose favorites. My favorite family member would be my sisters. They tie. Then it would be my parents, then Henry, and finally Alexander. I call him that because I don't wanna use his nick name: Alex, or Adog. Sometimes I go as far as to call him Adolf, instead of Adog. Or sometimes, Adong, is fun to call him.

I laughed as my family did the same. My sister had made a joke previously. Of course, it was very. . . punny.

We turned into our gravel driveway that lead passed more trees. We parked by a two person sports car. We were in front of my house. I unbuckled my seat as with the rest of the family. After getting out of the van, and waiting for others to do so themselves, I headed to the already unlocked door from my parents reaching it moments before I had left the vehicle. There was a small flower patch on each side of a walkway made out of circle stones leading up to a light-Grey/blue door with a brass nob. I pushed it open as it was unnecessary to twist the nob at the time for the door was pushed already slightly in. I turned to my left and headed down the hallway to a coi pond. After taking more hallways, I found my space in the house. Everyone wanted just a bedroom, so I had a small apartment space to myself.

It had cabinets and a sink. It had desks, a tv, a small fridge, some amps, and some more furniture. I fell onto a leather seat and closed my eyes. It was about seven in the evening. I was tired. I then pushed myself up and headed to my bed. After I fell on it, I immediately fell into a slumber. I was awoken minutes later so say my goodbyes to my mother and father as they were leaving. They had a business trip to New Zealand. They were home flippers and realtors. They had bought some properties down there that would take a year total to flip them all. My parents were the best in the business.

After saying goodbye to them along my brothers and sisters, I heavily step over to my bed. My eyes close and I fall asleep as I fall, before I even hit my head on my pillow. I then awoke to a scream. Or more of a. . . squeal. Then I heard much shuffling. I got up and readied myself for the worst if it came to it. I picked up my BB rifle and headed to my sisters room. The door, I found, was locked. I found my two brothers and my one other sister, Harmony, came to the door also. Alexander asked us to get out of the way. We did so. He knocked on the door asking permission to come in. there was only more shuffling. We heard a door click closed.

"Hey, Concord! In you don't let us in, I'm taking down the door!" we heard her run for the door. She unlocked it and swung it open. She panted and sweat intensely. She stared at us with wide eyes.

"Hey what's the big deal, cord?" Harmony asked. After catching her breath a little, she answered.

"Just a terribley horrific dream," she answered. I could tell my brother, Henry, didn't fall for that lie.

"Sure. So, what is it really?" he asked. Alexander interrupted us all.

"You choose tonight to loose it, cord?" he asked. We stared blankly at him. "Let me guess. . . he's in the closet?" I looked at the closet, then to Alexander. I didn't know what he meant by 'in the closet.' did he mean gay? Did he mean he was a brony? Or did he mean literally 'in the closet?'

"No one is in the closet, Alex. Just go back to bed. I did have a bad dream. It felt more real after I had awoken, though. There were spiders and demons all over trying to claw at me and eat me and those terrible things after i woke up!" I could tell she was not lying. We all went back to bed. I felt that was unnecessary. I fell back to sleep.

. . .

It had been nearly a month since my parents had left. It was about a week until my eighth grade school year began. I sat and watched the Mecum auto auction. I loved the show because they had great cars all over the place. My brothers and sisters sat by me. They then suggested a new show for us to watch at the moment. It was indeed Saturday. It was a little passed twelve. I smiled and turned to the hub. There is one Saturday cartoon I'll always get up to see. My Little Pony. But, instead of seeing a show jammed full of friendship, ponies, magic, and rainbows, we find static.

"Since when does cable get static in ninety degrees weather?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. Then, it started to swirl. It went into a huge swirling motion. We all stared at it in an odd way. Then, it flashed completely white. It felt like the flash bang from call of duty. It stung and put my ears to a ringing. After I was able to overcome the complete whiteness, I looked above the coffee table, and stared in disbelief.

**How do you like so far? Leave a review of any nature! Thank you and wait for updates n' stuff!**


End file.
